


See You Again

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [12]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Fluff, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Imogen gets a surprise.





	See You Again

"Immy?" 

The voice made her blood run cold but her heart quickened its pace. She heard that voice the first four years of high school, the voice that warmed her up and left a sense of comfort in her. That voice that left her crying when she had to leave to go to Italy.

Imogen Moreno closed her eyes, took a deep breath, turned around, and met blue eyes that made her heart drop.

Fiona Coyne was here and Imogen didn't know how to feel. Her face was probably stuck in a shock expression as her feet moved on their own accord, and a small hesitated smile formed on Fiona's face.

"You're here," she whispered.

Fiona nodded once as she made her way towards Imogen. 

"I missed you and I was able to convince my boss to let me visit." 

They stopped just a few inches from each other. Fiona's hand tugged at her bracelet as she awaited Imogen's reaction. The brown-eyed took another step towards Fiona before she pulled the girl into a tight embrace. Tears instantly sprung in her eyes as she felt how real and solid Fiona was and the smile of the blue-eyed girl's perfume and shampoo. 

"I missed you too, Fifi," Imogen whispered. 


End file.
